Haircut
by twilighttimefan
Summary: Roxas walks into the new salon one day for a haircut, but he may receive more than he asked for. Warnings inside. Akuroku


**Haircut**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix**

**Warning: Lemons, Yaoi read at own risk.**

Roxas wandered into the hair salon and looked around. The shop contained shelves lined with expensive hair products and accessories. At the front desk, located directly across from the entrance, sat a young man with a strange mullet/Mohawk haircut. Behind the desk you could see a line of hair wash stations on the left and across from them a set of hair dryers. Along the back wall were a line of mirrors and chairs where you would have your haircut. However, none of these stations were occupied, in fact, he seemed to be the only one other than the receptionist who was in the store. The older blond was on the phone, most likely setting up another appointment. He hung up and caught Roxas's gaze, "Can I help you?" he asked.

Roxas nodded; "Yes I have an appointment with…Lea?" he asked trying to remember the name of the hairdresser.

"Oh! You're his one o'clock" the mullet-head exclaimed glancing down at his book "Roxas?" he asked. Roxas nodded again, not sure if he'd heard right. Did the receptionist say "he"? "He's on his break right now, I'll go get him, please have a seat" Roxas sat in one of the waiting chairs watching the older move to a door that led outside shoving his head out the door. "Axel! Break's over!"

"C'mon Dem, five more minutes" a deep voice whined.

"Your one o'clock is here, now get your lazy ass in there," the blonde, now known as Dem, scolded. There was a sigh as the receptionist reentered followed by a tall, lanky redhead with spiked hair. _Does everyone here have bizarre haircuts?_ Roxas wondered.

The redhead waltzed over; the teen could pick up the smell of smoke on the man's clothes. "So you're my appointment" the redhead smirked and winked "Name's Axel, got it memorized?" he purred.

Roxas glared "Roxas" he replied curtly.

"Well Roxy let's get started" Axel gestured for one of the seats by the wash stations.

"It's Roxas, not Roxy" Roxas snarled moving to sit in one of the chairs.

Axel smirked "whatever you say Roxy" Axel teased, wandering behind the younger to pull a towel around his shoulders so he wouldn't get wet. He tipped the back of the seat so Roxas's neck rested on the edge of the sink and his head was below the tap where a hose was attached. Axel started the water, testing the temperature "let me know if it's too hot" he instructed before streaming the water on to Roxas's head. The blond yelped, Axel apologized and turned the heat down. Surely the redhead must be cold blooded not to have felt how hot that water was. As the temperature decreased Roxas found himself relaxing into the soothing water running over his scalp. Axel finally broke the silence "so Roxy, how old are you?"

Roxas glared, "I swear to god, if you don't stop calling me that, I will take that hose and shove it so far up your ass water will pour out your mouth" Roxas threatened.

Axel paled and cleared his throat "so, age?" he asked again.

"Eighteen" Roxas answered.

"Ooh, legal" Axel purred, Roxas blushed. The water stopped and Axel moved to add soap. He began to massage the liquid into the blonde's scalp. Roxas closed his eyes but they shot open as a strange sound permeated the air. No, he hadn't, but by the shocked look on Axel's face, it could mean nothing else; Roxas had moaned. His face was set aflame and he closed his eyes as he realized Axel's hands had stopped as well.

Axel leaned close to Roxas's ears "You know you can make all the sounds you want, I don't mind" he whispered seductively. Roxas shuddered and squeezed his eyes tighter. The red head pulled back "Roxas, you okay?" Roxas shook his head and Axel quickly washed his hands before propping the teen's chair up. He moved to kneel in front of the blond. "Hey, I'm sorry" he apologized "I didn't mean to scare you. I'll stop, I promise"

Roxas opened his eyes and gazed down at the emerald-eyed hairdresser. He shook his head and blushed, "no you don't understand" Roxas mumbled, "I-I liked it" he confessed. Axel smirked and gazed down at Roxas's pants noticing the small bulge.

"Well, after your appointment, can I take you out?" he asked. "I don't have any appointments for the rest of the day" Roxas smiled lightly and nodded. "But, I think we need to take care of this first" Axel lightly rubbed the bulge causing Roxas to moan and buck his hips up. Axel stood and tipped Roxas back again. Roxas whined but as Axel began to rinse his hair out, Roxas found another moan slipping past his lips.

"Feel good?" Axel whispered. As an answer Roxas let out a breathy whine. Axel turned off the water once more and began to massage conditioner into the younger's scalp, the blond nearly squirming in his seat. Axel leaned over and placed a light kiss on Roxas's lips. The teen's eyes shot open in surprise before reciprocating the kiss. Axel pulled back and dug his nails into Roxas's scalp. Roxas gasped, his pants grew tighter and he let out a strangled moan. "Oh, you're a masochist aren't you?" Axel breathed, nipping the shell of Roxas's ear. Roxas groaned, Axel turned the heat back up and began to rinse the conditioner out. Roxas yelped again, the redhead was extra brutal in letting the water run on the blonde's sensitive scalp longer than necessary.

"Axel, please, stop" Roxas begged. The older obliged, pulling the hose away and shutting it off. He didn't sit Roxas back up; instead he knelt in front of the blond once more.

Axel lifted the edge of the towel and began to undo the younger's belt. He paused, "is this alright?" he asked. Roxas was panting and nodded. Axel smiled pulling down Roxas's pants before running his tongue along the clothed erection. Roxas moaned and bucked his hips and Axel moved up to grasp the elastic band of the boxers in his teeth. He slowly dragged it down so his teeth lightly grazed the hardened length. Meanwhile, he held the blonde's hips down to prevent him from bucking. Once the underwear was removed, Axel moved back up to drag his tongue from base to tip of the member, dipping it into the slit.

Roxas whined "Stop teasing" Roxas growled. Axel smirked before pulling the member into his mouth. Roxas cried out as Axel deep throated him. "Axel I'm going to" Roxas tried to warn. Axel sped up, clenching his throat tighter, bobbing his head up and down. Roxas screamed as he released into the redhead's mouth. Axel released the limp member. Roxas's face was flushed from the exertion. Axel moved back up and opened the teen's mouth, pressing his lips overtop before pushing the younger's cum into his own mouth. Roxas nearly gagged and forced himself to swallow before kissing back.

They parted; Roxas gasped for air "You okay?" Axel asked. Roxas closed his eyes and nodded. Axel smiled "So shall we continue with your haircut? What did you want?" he asked.

"Just a trim" Roxas informed, Axel nodded standing and sitting Roxas up. He led the now spent teen to a chair in front of a mirror. He proceeded to cut Roxas's hair as if the last ten minutes never happened.

As they finished Roxas stood and went to pay. The receptionist grinned, "sounded like you two had some fun," he teased.

"How much do I owe you?" Roxas ignored the comment. He paid and headed out.

"Hey" a familiar voice called. Roxas spun around, seeing Axel leaning next to the entrance "So where're we headed?" he asked. Roxas frowned with confusion "we have a date remember?" Roxas smiled, taking the redhead's hand, pulling them into another kiss.

**A/N IMPORTANT! Guess who's not dead! Sorry for being offline for a while and I'm sad to say it will stay that way for the next while. I'm currently in University taking my exams and find I don't have a lot of time to write anymore. Also my beta reader has been busy, so I need a second beta reader as well (hint hint) this has nothing against him. He is a fantastic beta reader but like me he is also very busy. So, sad to say KH Lion King is on hiatus until I can get a beta reader. I hope this story ties you over. I have other stories that are in the works right now that may be submitted. I'm really sorry to all my followers. Please Review and I will be back on when I can. Thank you.**


End file.
